


reprieve

by curiouscorvid (prometheanTactician)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prometheanTactician/pseuds/curiouscorvid
Summary: If one were to ask most people who knew him, they would say that Itachi Uchiha didn’t have tells. He didn’t give anything away in his expression or mannerisms, in his voice or his words. He was unreadable, to most. Unshakable, unreachable, untouchable. Nothing seemed to phase him, and he always seemed in control of any given situation. Kisame, however, knew better. He knew better than that, knew Itachi better than that.





	reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BinaryIsForRobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryIsForRobots/gifts).



> Dirty talk was requested, though I... haven't ever really written that before, so uh. Hope you like it.

If one were to ask most people who knew him, they would say that Itachi Uchiha didn’t have tells. He didn’t give anything away in his expression or mannerisms, in his voice or his words. He was unreadable, to most. Unshakable, unreachable, untouchable. Nothing seemed to phase him, and he always seemed in control of any given situation. 

Kisame, however, knew better. He knew better than that, knew Itachi better than that. He could tell by the slight shift of his shoulders if he was tired, he could tell by the way he flicked his hair out of his face that he was becoming annoyed. He could tell when things were becoming overwhelming for his partner. He could tell when it was all just a bit too much.

Because sometimes it was just too much, even for Itachi. Maybe especially for Itachi. Kisame wasn’t sure he’d ever met anyone who felt as deeply or as strongly as Itachi did, and honestly it was mind-boggling that he managed to keep such a tight lid on all of it. His self-control was admirable, but it worried Kisame. As someone who cared about Itachi’s wellbeing, it concerned him deeply that his partner was always bottling things, never letting himself relax or let go of his many heavy burdens. It wasn’t healthy, it wasn’t sustainable. Itachi knew that and simply didn’t care. Kisame cared, though. He cared very much.

So the time they spent together was as much for him as it was for Itachi. He didn’t have very strong feelings about being in charge or holding power over his partner, but the fact that he could do this for Itachi was enough for him. To give him a short respite, just a small window of time where he didn’t need to be in control. Where he could let his mind go blank for just a moment, let himself forget about everything. Where he could put everything into someone else’s hands, someone he knew he could trust completely. It made Kisame nearly giddy to know he was the person Itachi trusted that much.

As stated, Kisame didn’t have any particular preference to taking control of situations like this. Being with Itachi in any capacity would be enough for him. But he had to admit, looking down at the flustered and panting Uchiha beneath him, that the view was incredible. Itachi’s hair had long since fallen out of its ponytail, spread across the pillow beautifully. His eyes had softened from the trained glare, open and looking up at his partner with unabashed adoration. He was gorgeous, and Kisame felt undeniably blessed that he got the chance to see him this way.

He moved, rolling his hips and savoring every reaction from the other man. His legs tightening around Kisame’s waist as if he could get any closer, his long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheekbones when his eyes fluttered shut. Itachi’s lips parted as a hitched breath shuddered past them, and it was all Kisame could do not to kiss him. He managed to restrain himself, though. To kiss him would be to muffle the already-quiet noises he made, and that would be a damn shame.

“You really are quite the sight, you know.” He breathed, gripping Itachi’s hips in large hands and finding a rhythm. “It’s enough to drive a man insane. The things you make me want to do-”  
“Tell me,” Itachi gasped, his hands curled into tight fists where they were tied above his head. Kisame was sure they’d be clawing deep gouges down his back if they were freed. Kisame’s first instinct, as always, was to immediately do what Itachi said. But that wasn’t the game they were playing. That wasn’t his role. That wasn’t what Itachi wanted at the moment.

“Awfully demanding of you. Not even a please?” He grinned, bringing a hand to Itachi’s so-far neglected arousal just to hear the way Itachi’s breath caught. “You’re usually much more polite than that, Itachi. Doesn’t really make me want to do much of anything for you.” He let his hand fall back to Itachi’s hip, grin widening at the whine the action provoked.

“Please,” the other man choked out. “Tell me, Kisame. Tell me what- what you think when you look at me. Please.” It was a true testament to how far gone he was, that the request wasn’t hidden beneath a thousand layers of eloquent soliloquy.

“Well, I can’t imagine how someone could look at your hair,” he began, running a hand through Itachi’s hair and watching the strands fall away through his fingers. “And not want to grab a hold of it, pull your head back, bare your pretty pale neck…” He leaned down to run his razor teeth carefully along the neck in question, feeling Itachi shiver beneath him. “And I don’t know how anyone could look at you and not want to mark you up.”

“To what end?” Itachi murmured, and Kisame’s grin grew as he caught on to exactly what Itachi wanted him to say.

“So anyone else who looks knows they have no right to such thoughts.” He trailed kisses up the column of his throat, up to his ear. “So anyone who looks knows you’re already spoken for, that you’re already mine.”

That elicited a strangled moan from the other man, narrow hips shifting beneath Kisame’s hands in a feeble attempt to gain friction against the straining erection lying neglected between them. Kisame wasn’t sure what about that statement got to Itachi so much, but Itachi enjoyed it and that was more than enough for him. It was clear he was close, though, and that simply wouldn’t do at all. Kisame listened carefully, intimately familiar with Itachi’s tells, knowing exactly how to tell when he was approaching his limit. He paid attention, and as Itachi was just about to reach the end, he pulled away abruptly.

The growl of frustration that provoked was much more attractive than it had any right to be, and much closer to a whine than Itachi probably intended it to be. Kisame remained unmoved.

“Not yet.” He grinned devilishly, meeting Itachi’s glare with an expression of pure mirth. “I’m not nearly done with you yet.”


End file.
